Technicolor Days
by Moth Gypsy
Summary: Ongoing series of Team 7 centric poems wherein there is fluff, angst, and surprising revelations.
1. starlight and lines

GM: So, this is my new poemy thing yeah. Ive done a couple of these now, so its pretty routine :X yeah… I'll be posting new poems I write regarding Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto here, hopefully on a regular basis. Some of them might be Sakura/Naruto based, some might be Sasuke/Sakura. But I think they're all gunna be pretty platonic. Theres going to be fluff, of course, and probably some angst thrown in here and there… but nothing as blatantly romantic as my earlier stuff.

I want thank (again~) SkywardShadow for all the lovely reviews 3 (She has seriously reviewed just about every poem I have ever posted 3) Aaaand, on a slightly darker note, I want to say that I would really appreciate getting reviews from other people, as well. It is very disheartening to see that I have four or five hundred hits, but only one person reviewing (and by disheartening I mean it really makes me want to just quit). But, on a much brighter note (and making me sound like I have a screw loose), Shadow, the main reason Im still doing these is because of you xD 3 I LOVE YOU SO FRIKKEN MUCH!!! (the "frikken" makes it sound more manly, and therefore alright)

For my first post, Ive got a double whammy :D But theyre both pretty short, so _moo_.

-

-

Starlight

-

-

-

Starlight was the watcher

when they laid in the field together-

And maybe it was camaraderie

they felt, or maybe compassion

for their shared burdens, or

maybe it was…

-

Kakashi found them (and _no_

he hadn't followed them, he

had a life of his own, thank-

you-very-much) and stood

off to the side.

After awhile, he too watched

the starlight,

as it watched them from above.

And maybe, Kakashi thought,

Maybe it was…

-

-

-

Lines

-

-

-

He surveyed his lines

in the mirror.

Stretched and pulled

his face taught.

Frowned at the bland shapes

that made up his

mouth

nose

eyes.

Three scratch lines

on each side.

-

Sakura walked in

blanched, apologized.

and quickly slammed

the door shut.

-


	2. vanishing mediator

MG: This poem is going back to the early stages of team 7 dynamics. Back to when Sakura didn't particularly care about Naruto, and Naruto did particularly care about Sakura, and Sasuke… was Sasuke xD

-

-

Vanishing Mediator

-

[And the world will not understand it

To destroy the world is not more mysterious

Your world is not only the destruction and the formidable

So smile your biggest smile and not even care]

-

-

-

She waved at them from up ahead-

they walked side by side,

and pretended not to notice each other,

but she could tell they were happy.

-

The festival had just begun

with fireworks and sprites and

masks and candy, she

wanted to catch a goldfish.

-

When they arrived, Sasuke actually

said hello, and so she gave him

her biggest smile, and poked Naruto's

arm for good measure, but they

were all too lighthearted to care.

-

When it got dark, all the stars came out,

and the moon, and they ate fried squid.

she said,

-

"I want to catch

a goldfish."

-

Naruto grinned and vowed

to catch one for her,

even though she secretly wanted

to do it herself.

-

Sasuke said,

-

"It will only die,

because you're not home

long enough to take care of it."

-

She didn't catch a gold fish,

but they ate fried squid, and watched

the fireworks out blaze the stars,

and she thought that that

was just fine.


	3. ka

MG: I've always though of Sakura as being a motherly figure towards both Naruto and Sasuke, even though there really nothing in any of her interactions with Sasuke that constitutes as "motherly." I think that Sakura just looks like a caregiver/mom… And certainly (in the AU where Sasuke comes home) a mutually beneficial, romantic relationship between them is possible (and certainly more healthy than a relationship between Naruto and Sakura or Naruto and Sasuke). But it has just never interested me. Like I said, Sakura is a caregiver. Well, Sasuke needs someone to take care of him (even though he'd never admit it even to himself); therefore, they are "perfect" for each other. But its just not _interesting_. There are no sparks between their characters, and really- a happy, functioning Sasuke is just _boring._

It's actually a really depressing situation, how Sakura, even later in the series, still clearly cares for Sasuke. And how Sasuke, seeing that care, without even considering what his own true emotions might be, so forcefully and calmly rejects it.

-

-

-

in that moment

his eye caught hers

the still air swirled

with lethargic intensity,

filled with green butterflies, red

dragons, blue doors.

etched into stillness, the

plain lines identified and fold

into paper secrets.

-

a second passes

-

she breathes in

the stillness invades her lungs

like the waters of a dead lake.

she becomes the mother

of that liquid pain.

-

he looks away

-

she breathes out

and then in again.

-


	4. morning

GM: This poem is pretty much all encompassing; it can be referring to any of the characters, but its written with the first few chapters of _Naruto_ in mind, during the academy days.

-

-

-

Each wooden row

the desks stood

in twilit glory

as the morning

sun shone off their

polished surfaces.

-

And it could not be disguised

the deep etched marks

skritchety hearts

and crossed out notes

from early days.

-

A dull kunai

lies abandoned in the corner,

just waiting for

young hands

to pick it up again

and carve words of love

into the hard wood.

-

It's a child's kunai,

wood is softer than flesh,

but they don't know that.

-

-

-


	5. smoke

_Acacia: beautiful friendship;_

_concealed love, chaste love_

_Foxglove: insincerity, youth_

-

-

-

He smoked the cigarette

with a vulpine grin

and upturned, whiskered cheeks.

The smoke left a heavy, earthen

taste in his mouth,

and he watched with gleeful

eyes its inconsistent, curling path.

-

When the dark haired boy

joined him, he'd been

surprised, to say the least.

And when he'd leaned over

with nimble fingers to pluck

the smoldering thing

from sun beaten lips,

placing it between

his own white,

perfectly straight teeth.

-

They sat in silence, for a while,

uncomfortable, stark, then

relaxing into a rare

and coveted rhythm of

candid glances and barely

noticeable gestures;

a soft sigh, the shrug of shoulders,

the occasional (accidental) brush

of fingers as they passed

from one to the other.

-

And when her head poked

from around the corner, eyes

lighting on the cigarette

in an unmistakable

look of condemnation-

They'd both been shocked

when she'd stopped before them,

grabbed the stick,

stuck it between her own lips,

hands on her hips,

and laughed at their

expressions.

-

-

-


	6. individual theoretic

-

Individual Theoretic

-

[But their search was all in vain;

There grows one in the Human Brain.]

-

-

-

Outside of the academy

and the market and the tall village walls

grew an old oak tree

with golden leaves

that never judged at all.

-

When muted tears were shed

secrets of hate and love whispered,

when broken hearts bled or

whiskered cheeks

didn't smile;

It did not judge, only

cradled within it's branches

and great roots the tired

forms of broken children

of old men and women.

-

_Summer_

-

The fox boy hugged

its wide and twisted form

pretending to be loved

within arms soft and warm-

-

_Spring_

-

Pink hair graced

the mild and melting grass

as it circled round the base

and laughed to pass the time-

-

_Winter_

-

He sat at the top

and watched them walk below

and bit his lip to stop

the perfect beauty of

the snow.

-

They learned and grew

and fell and flew

and slowly came apart,

multiplied in size and strength

and hardened in the heart-

-

_Autumn_

-

And through it all

[the storm and rain]

through bitter lonely days

its roots and leaves and

gleaming bark

always stayed the same.

-

-

-


	7. can't

GM: a take on depression, cause God knows Naruto moped enough for a time. Poem inspired by the song "Lady in Spain" by Ingred Michaelson [even though its considerably more cheerful than this poem).

-

-

-

[Unscrew the stars,

baby]

-

-

-

Can't

-

Garbage piled up

in his room,

around the stove and beneath

the table.

All the shadows it created

brought to his mind

fairy tales

from when he was a kid.

Only, instead

of happy stories about princes

and princesses

with happy endings,

it's the one about the dragon

who wrecks the village

and then eats

all the people.

-

Sakura manages

to break in at some point,

and she scrunches her nose

and shakes her head

at him.

It's selfish

because her job is

to take care of

sick people, and he's not sick;

but he lies on his bed

(amid the empty wrappers

and torn papers) and pretends

that he can't move.

-

It's not like

she believes him,

but for awhile she pretends, too,

kind of like how

they say that

the best way to learn something

is to teach it-

they're both a little

bit sick.

-

She doesn't try to

clean anything up, though. And

after awhile she tells him

not to be such a baby.

She says

_Moping like this_

_isn't going to bring him back,_

_you know._

and then she turns to leave.

-

He watches the door close,

watches through the

curtained window

as she disappears

down the road.

-


	8. the fight

GM: Not inspired by anything really this time around, although while writing I had the poem "The Tyger" in mind, particularly the lines "What the hand dare sieze the fire?/And what shoulder and what art/Could twist the sinews of thy heart?"

-

-

-

[They are the ones

Saving all the lives]

-

-

Who are we?  
The dismal childe

sitting in the round room

with his head

between his knees-

-

He is crying

for he knows

that one day

he will die.

-

Little girls

that spin in silly circles

pink and strawberry curls

and little hands

clutching tightly

with frosted blue nails

will die.

-

And the boy who

cries himself to sleep

every night

but will not give up the Fight-

who knows that one day

he will die.

-

What fatalistic child

with such a will

to survive.

-

-

-


	9. the obscure

[The Time has come,

The Doctor said,

To prod at many Things.]

-

-

They stood in a row

waiting to be inspected,

to throw kunai, to

recite tenets,

to become good.

-

it was their purpose

to be inspected,

to further strive to improve,

the objective perfectly obscure.

-

glances around the room, he

with blonde hair, compares himself

to the others. knows he will not meet

standards set to perfect the objective.

-

she, pink haired fairy,

little girl with hopes and

loves and dreams, can only wait

impatiently for

-

him, dark haired, dark eyed,

ready to outperform them all,

head held high; he

will achieve that

which is perfectly obscure.

-

[Like feet and lungs

and under arms,

and inbetween your knees.]


	10. they were beautiful

GM: There are beautiful places along the coast, where a good day is many shades of gray and cold and the waves sound like white noise. You can walk for miles and not meet another person, but maybe a stray dog or two. The low tides leaves the corpses of jellyfish and crabs and strange little plants, occasionally a sea lion with wet fur and swollen eyes.

-

[http://fantasmagorria . deviantart . com/art/to-the-lighthouse-96835576 ]

-

-

to the lighthouse

she said

and ran ahead

they followed and kicked at the

dead fish

washed up on

the shore.

-

the lighthouse was red

and white striped

with salt crusted

on its bottom

sea lice in piles

like mutants.

-

they climbed to the top

and lit the fire

and leaned on the rail

to admire the view.

she said, I could live here

with the two of you

and we'd be beacons

every night.

-

she was beautiful

and gray, a chilly fall day,

and the view was

beautiful too.

-

-


	11. hormones

GM: On teenage hormones. (Not to sound like Guy) oh to be melodramatic e we

-

-

They are young,

they breath fire from tongues

which loll like dog tongues

from hungry mouths.

-

They practically shout

their desires to the world,

wave upon tremulous wave

extolling their youth,

passions ablaze and

uncontrollable, wildfires

under the pretence of civility.

-

Children do not have so much

energy, nor adults, they

enter a phase characterized by

rapids plays of exchange,

from soul to lips

to mind to heart. Even as

they tear themselves

apart.

-

-

-


End file.
